The Transformers: Frontline
by The Crab
Summary: Prime has been dead for four years. Leaderless for what feels like forever, the Autobots have been fighting blindly. Just who are the 'Four Frenzies', and what do they want? Part 1 of a savage two parter, which shows both sides of the war!
1. Chapter 1

He quickly ran through the monotone halls. His metal feet clashing with the metal floors echoed through the silent passages as he screeched around a corner, and sped down it.

"Slaggit, I'm late!" He swore to himself. The mech was what one would call lanky; his primary colors were burgundy blended in with silver, with few accents of yellow and black. He had a single, yellow visor over his left, cobalt optic, giving it a green tint.

He rocketed around another corner, and was stopped by a pair of large, black hands holding him in place. "'Ey, Speedfreak, take it easy, why don'cha?" The mech asked with a crooked grin. In terms of build, he was the opposite of the mech called Speedfreak. He was of average height, but covered in extreme bulk. Black was his dominant color, with indigo as his backup colors.

"Eheh… Sorry, 'Breaker." Speedfreak apologized. "I just didn't wanna be late is all…"

'Breaker', or more aptly named, Groundbreaker, merely smirked. "Well guess what, kid? Ya ain't late. Prime ain't gotta do the handshake thing for another two mega-cycles."

"Really?" Speedfreak blinked. "Well… I guess I rushed outta my apartment for no reason, then."

"We call ya 'Speedy' for a reason." The hulking mech joked. "C'mon, we gotta get prettied up for the big ceremony."

"Yeah…" Speedy sighed, as he and Groundbreaker started heading towards their destination. "Have we really been doing this Peace Celebration thing for four hundred years?"

"Yep." Groundbreaker replied flatly. "It feels like forever for me, too."

"I mean, I know it's the anniversary of Great War Two's end, and that's a great thing… But must we celebrate it in such a… dull way?"

"'Ey kid, only the ceremony's the boring part." The Cobalt and black mech replied. "Ya know how it goes. It's never changed. First we got the opening air show, followed by speeches from Captain Prowl and General Soundwave. Then Prime and Megatron get up on the big alter, shake hands, and pose for the cameras. Then it's fireworks, and off to the pubs for Primus knows how long." He gave Speedfreak a slap on the back. "It's all of four mega-cylces, if that. We can give that much for peace, don'cha think?"

The scarlet and silver mech's subtle grin was enough to please Groundbreaker.

The two stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. Beside the frame resided a black screen, with a green grid atop it. Speedfreak placed his hand near the touch screen, before a small panel slid open in his palm; he then pressed it against the digital grid, and his hand was scanned.  
"Scan accepted. Welcome Speedfreak and guest." Groundbreaker grumbled at his codename of 'Guest', but disregarded it as he and his friend entered the room through the newly opened door.

As the entry closed behind them, the two took in their familiar surroundings. The blue touch screens, the mechs working said screens, and two femmes to greet the new arrivals.

"Welcome, sirs." One femme stated.

"Are you ready for the big ceremony?" The other asked.

"More or less." Speedfreak joked.

"I can think of a few other things I'd rather be doing…" Groundbreaker said in a wondering tone. "But sadly, that ain't gonna happen. So let's get our badges put on, and meet up with Prime."

The two femmes nodded to each other, as they turned around and proceeded towards the back of the room, at which resided five display stands, chest high. On each of the stands resided a red badge. It was looked upon as the symbol of safety and peace. It was the symbol of faith, loyalty, and tradition. It was the symbol of the Autobot.

Speedfreak and Groundbreaker stepped forward towards the red badges awaiting them. The two carefully lifted up the Autobot insignias, as if they were a newborn child. 'Speedy' placed his carefully on his right shoulder, while 'Breaker rested his on his left. Giving them a quick buffing with the wrist, Groundbreaker looked towards Speedfreak.

"Well, kiddo, best get going." He said.

"Eh?" The younger mech paused. "But you said the handshake isn't for another two mega-cycles."

"I know." The cobalt and blue mech replied. "But it's better to be early than late, right?" He gave Speedfreak a little nudge with his elbow.

The younger mech stifled a snicker. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**The Capital City, Iacon…**

The main ceremony hall. In this large room held only the most special of occasions. The Great Matrix Passing, The Harmonic Handshake… All of which were events rarely seen by the public's present eye. The most they could get was a live, televised presentation. Outside of said ceremony hall resided thousands of Autobots and Decepticons crowding the streets, all putting their daily lives on hold to watch the massive, holographic screens held high above their heads.

And inside of the ceremony hall resided exactly ninety-nine Autobots. On the glorious stage, accompanied by seven seats and a podium, were three Autobots – Captain Prowl, Field Commander Jazz, and General Ironhide - each with one seat separating them from the next. The other ninety-six Autobots were on the right side of the ceremony hall and the red carpet, before the stage. The front half of the Autobots were the soldiers, and the back half were special guests. In several assorted spots were television crews, to film the legendary ceremony.

There was not a single Decepticon in the vicinity. 

"Hey, uhh… Groundbreaker?" Speedfreak asked, nudging the mech beside him.

"Yeah?" He replied. Groundbreaker and Speedfreak, along with the rest of their squad, were in the first row of the small army of Autobots.

"Call me paranoid… But why aren't there any Decepticons?" He asked.

"Y'know, I'm not entirely sure." 'Breaker replied. "The 'Cons are usually late, but not this late."

"Ya think Prime knows about it?" Speedfreak asked.

"Probably not. But hey, if Megs is a no-show, then that just means we get out earlier." The blue and black mech joked.

"Heh, yeah…" Speedy sighed. This whole situation stank more than six deca-cycle old Energon. And that was pretty stinky. "Man, I feel naked without my gun…" He uttered.

"Me too." Groundbreaker replied. "But this is a peace ceremony. No weapons allowed."

"Femmes and mechs," The PA announced over the intercom. "Please welcome, the Commander-In-Chief of the Autobots…"

"Alright, he's here!" The larger Autobot exclaimed quietly.

"Macht Prime!"

All of the Autobots present stood up. A thunderous applause sounded, as the Autobot soldiers all raised their right hands to their heads in a respectful salute.

From behind the red, velvet curtains stepped perhaps the most iconic figure in Cybertronian history. He was bigger than the average mech, and looked as if he could tear a wall in half effortlessly. Blue and white were his predominant colors, with small parts of silver and red detailing him. A cape adorning the Autobot symbol proudly rested on his shoulders, and a proud smile resided under his blue optics.

He stepped up to the podium, and returned the salute to the soldiers. Returning to his idle pose, the troops did the same.

"Thank you." Macht Prime's deep voice replied as the applause slowly died down. "It's an honor and a privilege to be returning here for the four-hundredth time for the annual Harmonic Handshake." The leader slowly looked around, as if he just noticed the left, empty side of the room. "I'm not entirely sure where our Decepticon allies are…" He said in a pondering tone. "But I'm certain they will arrive, soon."

Speedfreak blinked as he watched Macht Prime continue to speak. "Is it just me, or does Prime seem more dull every stellar-cycle?"

Groundbreaker blinked. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, the whole ceremony thing. It was spectacular and amazing the first few times. But after a while, it just seems to get more and more routine."

"I hear ya." 'Breaker replied. "But hang in there, kiddo. We just gotta do this, and then we're home-free."

On the opposite end of the stage, the two large doors granting entrance to the ceremony hall slowly opened. All heads turned towards the entry, expecting to see Megatron, followed by his expected amount of ninety-nine Decepticons. What they got, however, was very different.

A lone Decepticon casually walked in. Murmurs began to spread through the crowd of Autobots as he made his way down the red carpet. A deep shade of purple, almost blue, covered the mech's entire body. His head was a strange, angular shape with twin antenna on both sides of his head. A backpack made of tank treads resided on his back, and a single, golden optic was all that was on his face.

Macht Prime blinked a few times, before addressing the Decepticon. "Shockwave." He began. "I welcome you to the Peace Ceremony. But where is Megatron, and the other Decepticons?"

Shockwave remained silent, as he slowed to a stop half way on the carpeting, and looked at the ground before him. "Macht Prime." He stated. "Megatron regretfully could not attend this day. But I was sent to you with a message from him."

"Oh?" The Commander-In-Chief asked. "What is it?" It was at that moment that Macht Prime noticed the slain bodies of the twin guards lying in a small pool of mech fluids on the opposing side of the doors. He hesitated. "... Why are you here, Shockwave?"

Shockwave slowly looked up at the Autobot leader with his eternally emotionless face. In the next instant, he leaped into the air, flipping several times, and landing behind Macht Prime. His left arm straightened, as a hole opened up in his palm, followed by a large barrel shooting out of said hole. His fingers slid back onto his hand, wrapping tightly around the barrel; The Decepticon took his newly transformed cannon, and threw it against Macht Prime's back. In the bellows of the weapon glowed a purple light.

"Die."

And all over Cybertron, thousands of optics viewed-- through the live, televised event-- the assassination of Macht Prime, and the beginning of Great War Three.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Four stellar-cycles.

Great War Three has raged on for four stellar-cycles. In such a time, countless planets have become outposts, bunkers, frontlines, and graveyards for infinite Cybertronian lives. As for Cybertron itself, it was torn in half for the third time. The northern half of the planet was Autobot grounds; the lower half was Decepticon territory. Kaon was the Decepticon capital, and Iacon, the Autobots'. Though both forces fought their hardest against the opposing side, neither faction could gain the upper hand. It were as if history was yet again repeating itself.

Except this time, the Autobots had no leader.

For four stellar-cycles, the Autobot Elders had held onto the Creation Matrix, an ancient item given only to those deemed worthy of the title 'Prime'. It's power was known of by few, and witnessed by even fewer. The last Autobot to carry it was the first one to be killed in Great War Three—Macht Prime. Now, the Creation Matrix lay in the hands of the Autobot Elders, awaiting the day for a new Prime to rise, and for him to light the darkest hour.

**Varas** **Centralus.** **In the Kol System.**

The sky was red, as was the dirt covering patches of the ground. Black clouds coated small parts of the carbon monoxide atmosphere above. Had a human stepped foot onto the planet, the look of the area would strike dread into them before suffocating to death. But to the local life forms, this was the textbook definition of a beautiful day.

On a plant that somewhat resembled a tree, resided an animal that somewhat resembled a bird, making sounds that somewhat resembled chirping. It looked around quickly, and briefly, as if noticing something out of the ordinary. Deciding that everything was alright, it went back to minding its own business.

Before it was crushed by a Decepticon tank, which promptly turned its turret, and fired into the battle behind it. The warzone continued to rage on; ground troops, air fighters, dead bodies, moving soldiers, destroyed buildings, and fire blasts covered all in sight.

"Quickshot is down!" A generic Autobot over the explosions as the said mech fell lifelessly to the ground. "Commander Groundbreaker, wha'do we do?"

Groundbreaker growled lowly. He was the commander of the squad he and Speedfreak were apart of, and the team was currently on a mission. The objective: infiltrate a Decepticon bunker and obtain information. Currently, Speedfreak and two other soldiers were inside, while Groundbreaker and the rest of the squad were outside, covering the exit. "Stand your ground!" He ordered. "We're _not _leaving without that data!" He turned towards a large, brown and white Autobot firing at airborne Decepticons behind them. "Reload, we need some extra firepower!"

The mech named Reload nodded. "Yes sir!" He sheathed his gun, and cracked his knuckles; collapsing onto the ground, his body twisted and shifted into that of a quad-barrel gun emplacement. Groundbreaker quickly leaped into the pilot seat, and gripped the controls. Pointing towards the sky, the duo of Autobots fired countless energy blasts towards a squadron of five Decepticon seekers; the flashes and booming sounds of the shots were nearly deafening and blinding, but they didn't relent. Three of them were stricken, and two of the three sailed violently to the ground with smoking tails.

The remaining seekers swooped down towards Reload and Groundbreaker. Swiftly, they shifted into robot modes, and pulled out their weapons.

'Breaker took quick notice of the types of guns the seekers pulled out. "Explosive shells!" He exclaimed. Leaping off of the gun emplacement, he motioned for his soldier to follow. "MOVE IT!"

Reload transformed back into his mech mode, but before one step could be taken towards safety, he was stricken by the explosives; his body was violently torn apart, and the Decepticons had taken another Autobot life.

"Slag!" Groundbreaker swore, scrambling away from the smoking crater where his comrade stood only a moment ago. "Where's Speedfreak? We're being slaughtered out here!"

As if by coincidental magic, the squad commander looked over to the bunker entrance, and spotted the said Autobot rushing out of the doors, followed by three large, angular, and silver tanks. Groundbreaker sighed. "He just had to bring out the Sentinels with him, didn' he?"

"'Breaker!" Speedfreak cried out. "I got it! Let's get out of here!"

"Kid, ya got no idea how much I've been wantin' to hear that. Let's go!" He pulled up the comlink installed into his forearm as he turned about face, and ran alongside Speedfreak. "Autobots, we've got the data, pull out and regroup at the rendezvous point!" Without waiting for a response, he closed the connection, and turned to his friend. "How in the pit did you get THREE Sentinels on your tail?"

"I didn't mean to!" Speedfreak exclaimed over the gunfire soaring overhead. "I just kinda ran into them on my way out."

Groundbreaker shook his head, giving off a soft laugh. "Whatever. Ya know what to do now, kid!" The commander exclaimed as he jumped upwards, front flipped, and landed on the ground in his alternate mode-- a Cybertronian armored car; the gun turret atop his frame turned to face their pursuers. "'Form and scatter!"

Upon the command, Speedfreak and the few remaining Autobots simultaneously shifted into their alternate forms. An army of cars, led by the dragster, Speedfreak, followed Groundbreaker and branched off in separate directions for their destination. 'Breaker and 'Speedy', however, continued to push forward, with the three Sentinel drones following.

The three silver tanks beeped accordingly, and all transformed concurrently. Still running on treads, the three drones now had hulking torsos, with massive chain guns for arms. The only thing on their perfectly spheroid heads were a black visor, with a single red optic, constantly moving from side to side, scanning the surrounding area.

"Looks like they got some upgrades…" Speedfreak muttered.

"Yer tellin' me, kid." Groundbreaker cursed. "Head up to the rendezvous point, I'll meet ya there."

"But-" Speedfreak's objection was cut short by 'Breaker's interjection.

"Go!" He ordered. "I can handle a couple Sentinels." A moment of hesitation passed, before the younger Autobot complied, and sped off. Groundbreaker gulped inwardly. "I hope." He uttered.

**Autobot** **Bunker 859: Med Bay. Twenty-three cycles later.**

"Owww…" Groundbreaker groaned as the medical drone repaired damages to his frame. Within Autobot Bunker 859 was perhaps one of the better-known medical bays, one of which Squad Three—Groundbreaker's detachment—was currently occupying.

"You actually took on three Sentinels, _plus _the Four Frenzies?" Speedfreak asked. He shook his head. "Suddenly I regret leaving you behind."

"'Ey, I made it out alive, didn' I?" He replied.

"Yeah… But you could've been seriously injured." Speedy replied.

"I, uh, was seriously injured." Groundbreaker said dryly. "Why d'you think I'm in the med- OW… bay." The blue and black commander winced as another spark came from the drone's tool.

Suddenly the main doors flew open, and two Autobots dashed into the room. One had a slender, feminine figure with what appeared to be four rotary blades on her back; several different shades of yellow, orange, and red covered her frame. The other was well-built for a mech, and large, thick wings reached for the sky on his back. Silver, red, and black covered his body. The latter Autobot folded his arms over his chest, and smirked.

"Seriously, 'Breaker." His cocky voice stated. "Battle damage isn't a good look for ya. Really ought to go for a more clean look."

Groundbreaker sighed. "One a' these days, Sonic Boom, I'm gonna kick your aft so hard, it'll be where your head is."

"Ya still should've told me and Fireflare that you two were going on a mission, we could've helped a lot!" The youth complained.

"It's not like we could've gone 'round, rounding up extra pairs of hands, it was an immediate order from the Autobot High Council." 'Breaker said. "Besides, you two were already on a mission."

"Scouting isn't a mission!" Sonic Boom retorted.

"Ah, quit your whining." Groundbreaker stood up the instant the medical drone completed his repairs.

"But-" 'Boomer's counter was cut off by Fireflare's fist crashing down onto his head.

"Listen to your commanding officer." She said firmly. As the medical drone made its way to begin repairs on Sonic Boom's head module, Fireflare walked over to Groundbreaker. "How ya feeling?"

"I've been better, kiddo. But I've also been worse." He replied.

"That's good." She turned to Speedfreak. "And how about you?"

Speedy gave her a smile. "A few nicks and dings, nothing major."

"I'm glad." Fireflare replied. "So how'd your mission go?"

The red and silver Autobot reached back into his subspace, and pulled out a small data disk. "It was a success."

Groundbreaker slapped Speedfreak on the back, and took the disk. "I knew I could count on ya." He motioned towards the door with his head. "You guys rest up, I'll get this data transferred to Commander Grimlock."

**Autobot** **Bunker 859: Communications Hub. Five cycles later.**

"Groundbreaker." The blue hologram of Grimlock flickered. The projector stretched from ceiling to floor, displaying a life-sized image of the Autobot. To say he had a commanding presence was an understatement. His build suggested that he could take on the entire Decepticon army, and his personality only enhanced that thought. "Your mission go well?" His deep, almost primitive voice asked.

"Yessir." Groundbreaker replied. He held up the disk, courtesy of Speedfreak. "Dis disk has all the information the Autobot High Council wanted."

"Good." Grimlock replied. "Send it over secure channel."

"Yessir." 'Breaker replied. As he punched in the code in a nearby console, he couldn't help but roll his optics at Grimlock's speech impediment. It made him sound far less intelligent than his rank said he actually was. Truth be told, Grimlock was among the most intelligent ranking officers in the entire army. Most Autobots believed that if Grimlock had more compassion, or _any _compassion for that matter, he would've been the perfect choice as Macht Prime's successor.

"Data sent." Groundbreaker replied.

A moment passed, before the hologram of Grimlock reached over, and pulled out a disk mirroring that of 'Breaker's. "Received." He replied.

The squad commander grinned inwardly; another mission accomplished. "Awaiting orders, sir." He stated to the hologram.

"Your squad being redeployed. You going to planet Nebulos, you set up bunker and secure planet." His optics narrowed through the transmission. "If you find Decepticons… Kill them."

There's that lack of compassion again.

"Yessir." Grounbreaker replied, saluting. "Squad Three Commander Groundbreaker, out." He cut the transmission with the click of a button, and headed out of the seclusion of the Communications Hub.

"Redeployed, huh?"

Groundbreaker leaped back, clutching his chest, as Sonic Boom doubled over from laughter. He gave the young mech a swift kick in the side, before regaining his composure. Fireflare and Speedfreak were with Sonic Boom, as well, and Groundbreaker gave them a puzzled look. "Didn' I say you could all rest up for a while?"

"Yeah, but we were kinda curious as to what Commander Grimlock had to say…" Speedfreak said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if ya were eavesdroppin' the whole time, then ya already know." He grinned. "So pack yer bags, kids. We're headin' out."

Unfortunately, before any response could be given, explosions sounded, followed by sirens and alarms.

"Attention Autobots! The Decepticons are attacking! This is not a drill. Repeat: This is _not_ a drill!" The voice over the intercom stated.

"How in the slaggin'…" Groundbreaker sighed. "They must'a followed us here." He shook his head, and looked to the three soldiers before him. "We'll worry about Nebulos later. Now we gotta kick some Decepticon aft!" He immediately rushed to the Bunker Command Center, followed by Speedfreak, Sonic Boom, and Fireflare.

**BCC: Bunker** **Command** **Center.**

"What's the situation?" Groundbreaker ordered immediately as he made his way into the command center.

"Sir!" an Autobot sitting at the controls of a console. "We've got Decepticon air and ground units attacking us! Course of action?"

"Counterattack." He replied. "Fire up the auto-guns and the shields." He watched as the Autobot issue the command. "Oughtta buy us some prep time."

"Uhh… Groundbreaker?" Speedfreak called out. He was leaning over another Autobot controlling a different console on the opposing side of the room.

"What is it?" 'Breaker called back, peering over his shoulder.

"I think you better have a look at this."

The cobalt and blue Autobot made his way over towards Speedfreak, and hunched over with him to view the monitor. He blinked twice at the sight—four Decepticons standing a considerable distance away from the assault. All with their arms crossed, and all with smirks etched across their faces.

Groundbreaker sighed. "Dammit."

An attack by the Four Frenzies is _just _what they need right now.


End file.
